1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image capturing apparatus, a method of manufacturing the same, and a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid-state image capturing apparatus includes a pixel region in which a plurality of pixels are arrayed on a semiconductor substrate. Each pixel includes a charge accumulation region which accumulates charges generated by photoelectric conversion and a transistor which outputs a voltage change corresponding to the amount of the charges accumulated in the charge accumulation region. A power supply voltage is supplied to the transistor of each pixel via a contact plug arranged on the semiconductor substrate.
Some of the charges generated by photoelectric conversion (for example, the charges generated in a deep position of the semiconductor substrate) may leak into adjacent pixels. Such a leakage of the charges into the adjacent pixels is also referred to as “crosstalk” and may bring about a color mixture between the adjacent pixels.